


Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды I

by longflight, risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Ваканда [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longflight/pseuds/longflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его величество король Т'Чалла мысленно вздохнул и попросил Бастет, если та не сильно занята, присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.<br/>И за Вакандой заодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды I

**Author's Note:**

> пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Его Величество король Т'Чалла не смог присутствовать при воссоединении команды Капитана Америки из-за срочных дел в резиденции на границе Ваканды. Разногласия с родственниками, которые решили расширить свои владения за счет его королевства — обычная рутина. Т'Чалла думал, что управится за полдня, но переговоры затянулись, и вернулся он только к закату. Дворцовая охрана встретила его радостными улыбками, только что на грудь не бросилась. Т'Чалла заволновался.

Свежевскопанная дорожка, петляющая по лужайке, отмеченная красными лоскутами, надетыми на острия воткнутых в землю копий, сразу привлекла внимание короля.

— Что это? — строго спросил он у начальника охраны.

Тот вытянулся по стойке смирно и браво щелкнул каблуками:  
— Друг вашего гостя, тот, что с железной рукой, заминировал подходы ко дворцу. Аргумент: «Безопасность превыше всего».

Т'Чалла пожал плечами — он уже познакомился с чокнутым Зимним Солдатом. С ним любые переговоры сводились к нахмуренным бровям последнего, сжатым в тонкую линию губам и гробовому молчанию. А иногда он начинал чеканить что-то про сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, номер тра-та-та… Т'Чалла закатывал глаза и капитулировал. И тогда губы Зимнего Солдата растягивались в довольной улыбке. Тот еще сукин сын.

Король прошел в зал и тут же наткнулся на странного вида чемодан, возле которого стоял коренастый мужчина, что-то выговаривающий молоденькой девушке. Это были Лучник и Алая Ведьма, они спорили.

— Говорю тебе, — шипела Алая Ведьма, эмоционально размахивая руками. — Будут у нас тут проблемы.

— Хуже, чем в тюрьме нигде не будет, — флегматично тянул Лучник. — Капитан плохого не посоветует, а он настоятельно порекомендовал собрать чемоданы и двигать в Ваканду.

— Добрый вечер, — Т'Чалла гостеприимно улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Блин, Ваше Величество! Глянь, настоящий живой король, — затарахтел Лучник, толкнув Ведьму локтем в бок.

— Рад видеть вас на земле Ваканды, — согласно этикету поприветствовал приезжих Т'Чалла.

— А мы-то как рады! — Лучник схватился за ручку чемодана одной рукой, сгребая подмышку Ведьму другой. — Не видели нашего Капитана?

— У нас теперь есть примета, — доверительно поведал Т'Чалла. — Идите по вскопанному, встретите Зимнего Солдата, посмотрите ему за спину и найдете вашего Капитана. Этот человек Капитану шага ступить самостоятельно не дает, все время задвигает его за спину и ощеривается ножами.

— О, благодарю вас, — церемонно поклонился Лучник и потащил Ведьму за собой.

Следующими встреченными королем по пути к отдыху и ужину чужестранцами стали Сокол, Черная Вдова и Человек-муравей. Они сидели на ступеньках у трона и о чем-то беседовали.

— Вы не видели нашего Капитана? — подскочила Черная Вдова, но тут же опомнилась и добавила: — Ваше Величество.

И все было бы ничего, если бы она тут же ему не подмигнула. Ну что ты будешь делать с этой женщиной.

Король терпеливо объяснил, что Капитан там, где и Зимний Солдат, а тот пока не раскидает все мины, что пропали из оружейной пару дней назад, не успокоится. Мин пропало много. На некоторое время должно было хватить.

Вся компания засуетилась и потопала во двор, искать попугаев-неразлучников, как про себя окрестил Капитана и Солдата король.

***

Стив устал вязать тряпочки на копья, стащенные ими из оружейной до кучи к минам, и решил устроить передышку. По парку слонялись члены команды, громко переговариваясь, обсуждая проблемы передвижения по мощеным дорожкам. Еще бы. Баки расставлял мины по только ему понятной траектории, возбудив тех, кто жил под землей, и теперь парк кишел перепуганными змеями, ящерицами и странного вида насекомыми.

— Бак, заканчивай, — попросил Стив. Он уже был не против спрятаться в их комнате и немного поваляться, предаваясь ничегонеделанию.

— Последний десяток, — сурово кинул Баки, заглядывая в природную пещеру в скале, из которой бил веселый ручеек. — Твои подтянулись, теперь не будет нам покоя.

— Будем уединяться, — глубокомысленно ответил Стив. Он давно заприметил статую пантеры и она его совершенно точно привлекала. Чертовски высокая, неприступная, чего еще желать.

Баки проследил глазами за взглядом Стива, сглотнул и покосился на пещеру.

— Я читаю тебя, друг мой. Ты хочешь заманить меня на этого страшного зверя и там, пользуясь моей беззащитностью… не смей ржать!.. совратить, — сквозь смех выдавил он. — Но я успею первым.

Баки схватил Стива, поднапрягся, взвалил на плечо и закинул в пещеру.

— Так, не тормозим, сейчас твои наиграются в следопытов и нас найдут, — шепнул он Стиву на ухо, дергая бегунок молнии на его джинсах.

Стив быстро глянул на просвет пещеры, оценивая перспективы. Три или четыре минуты: они успеют. И сразу потянул Баки за волосы, чтобы поцеловать. Рука Баки в его джинсах уже сжимала наливающийся кровью член. Когда только успел?

— Две минуты, — предупредил Стив, запуская руку под резинку спортивных штанов Баки.

— Ты у меня спустишь за полторы.

— Посмотрим. — Стив не собирался проигрывать. Он тут же взял нужный ритм, зная, от чего Баки долго не продержится, и снова втянул его в поцелуй.

Оба усердно пыхтели; по пещере, поверх журчания ручья, слабым эхом разносились хлюпающие звуки. Баки подло заваливался на Стива, мешая ему нормально двигать рукой, и то, как он целовался, грозило подвести Стива к финишной прямой первым.

Сколько Стив себя помнил, он всегда вел внутреннее соревнование с многочисленными подружками Баки, и ему было важно быть хоть в чем-то лучшим.

Горный ледяной ручей холодил задницу и отрезвлял, не давая сбиться с правильного ритма и проиграть. Они с Баки были сейчас наравне.

Когда-то Стив не понимал, что Баки с ним не из-за этого, не из-за постыдной доступности, не из-за тайного и быстрого удовольствия. Что делать, он тогда был глуп, и в таких соревнованиях стремился выиграть.

Не всегда честно.

Стив поменял руку на члене Баки, вызвав тем самым слабый стон возмущения, и освободившимися скользкими пальцами подобрался с тыла. Баки прочитал его намерение, но было поздно. Стив, одновременно с касанием сжатого отверстия, перехватил инициативу в поцелуе — теперь все было на одной волне: он словно трахал Баки ртом и руками, спереди и сзади.

Баки не выдержал и выплеснулся в ладонь, больно прикусив Стиву язык.

— Подлец, — прошипел он и спустился вниз, практически заглатывая член Стива до самых лобковых волос.

Запрещенный прием, сержант Барнс.

Можно было оттянуть Баки за волосы, но Стив не решился — руки были в сперме, а смывать белесые капли в ручье казалось неправильным — вдруг из него берут воду для королевской кухни?

— Минута двадцать девять, — торжествующе ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Тебе некогда было считать, жулик!

Стив попытался выпрямиться, но рухнул в ручей, и ледяная вода радостно окатила его торчащий из ширинки член.

— Ох, Бак, — жалобно позвал он. — Ты не мог бы оказать мне услугу?

— Да смой ты ее уже, — посоветовал Баки. — Или ты намекаешь на…

— Капитан, Барнс, ау!!! — раздались бодрые голоса за пределами пещеры.

— Черт.

Баки поспешил заправить Стивов член, только вот руки у него уже стали холоднющими. Стив дернулся и звонкое «вжик» увенчалось придушенным писком — он успел зажать себе рот рукой, той самой, которая была в сперме Баки.

— Капита-ан! — Это бы Скотт. — Муравьи говорят, что вы ушли в скалу…

***

Все-таки команду Стив подобрал отличную. Ребята сделали вид, что мокрые джинсы Капитана, вылезающего из пещеры — это норма. Как и то, что одной рукой он тянет за собой Барнса, не успевшего нацепить на довольную физиономию выражение наемного убийцы при исполнении, а второй с остервенением трет губы.

— Мы вас потеряли, — сообщила Наташа цветку, пламенеющему алым цветом, почти на самой верхушке дерева.

— Подозрительная пещера, — нахмурился Барнс, ткнув в скалу пальцем. — Там может притаиться… да кто угодно там может притаиться.

— Враг, например, — понимающе кивнул Бартон.

— Или несколько врагов, — сделал страшные глаза Скотт.

— Или…

Стив запустил руку в волосы, ойкнул, вспомнив что руки так и не помыл, и сурово глянул за спину, на издающего булькающие звуки Баки.

— Смотрите, Ледяной Джек смеется, — с благоговением в голосе протянул Сэм. — Я его вижу, кстати. А вы?

— О, заткнись, — попросила Наташа, потянув Сэма за рукав. — Пойдемте, уже темнеет, а наш ассасин не заминировал разве что кувшинки в пруду Его Величества.

— У меня осталась одна мина, — ровным голосом сказал Барнс, глядя себе под ноги.

Скотт посмотрел на землю и всплеснул руками:  
— Не смей трогать муравьев!

— Они предали нас, они должны умереть, — включил Баки Зимнего солдата.

— Никаких убийств, Бак! — скомандовал Стив и кивнул сразу всем: — Во дворец.

***  
Его Величество король Т'Чалла восседал во главе стола, и смотрел на то, как переглядываются его гости. Почему-то у него создалось впечатление, что ему на голову свалился отряд скаутов, с которым проблем не оберешься. Пусть даже двое из этого отряда ему в дедушки годятся.

Т'Чалла вздохнул и, извинившись за беспокойство, попросил Бастет присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.

И за Вакандой заодно.


End file.
